Dancing Love
by Prof. O Higgins
Summary: The lights went out, causing my heart to race in anticipation. 'Are you ready for this' the love of my life said as we took our positions. 'As ready as I'll ever be...' The music started, curtains raised..." AH, non canon pairings, JasperxBella
1. the move

_This is my first Twilight fanfic, so be nice. I was extremely bored and going through dance moves when inspiration hit me and I began to write. _

_I am totally Team Jasper, so if you don't like it please don't read it._

_If you don't understand the dance terms, I can explain them to you at the beginning of the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just love her characters**

Chapter 1~

I looked out the plane window to see rain greet me. This was the one thing I was gonna miss about Forks, how much it rained.

After Charlie died, my mom wanted to leave our little town to escape the memories of my dear police chief of a father.

After the funeral, we sold the house and she bought a two bedroom apartment somewhere in Pennsylvania.

I think its in Philadelphia.

I looked over at my mother, who was sleeping because of her fear of flying.

The song I was listening to changed to my favorite ballet song. I felt my feet go into first position as I ran through the choreography that got me into some art school in our new city.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land in Philadelphia National Airport. Thank you for flying with us and have a wonderful stay." I nudged my mother and helped her buckle up as the steward walked down the aisle to take our pillows and blankets.

Five minutes later we were walking off the plane with our carry-on luggage and towards the baggage claim.

"Momma, I'm gonna check-in at the rental car desk. Do you think you can get all of our luggage?"

She nodded and I walked to the desk, where the guy looked at me and smiled widely. He looked to be about 6'0" and had long black hair and looked to be of Native American descent.

"Welcome to Philadelphia! My name is Jacob, how can I help you?" His voice shocked me in the fact that it was very rich and deep.

I stuttered out, "Umm… I have a reservation under Swan. First name is either Renee or Bella. Maybe even Isabella."

He smiled even wider and said, "A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl."

He typed a lot on the computer before saying, "Okay, you have rented KIA Rondo for 2 days. Let me help you get it…"

"Bella! I have everything!" I heard momma yell as I turned around to find her, my eyes seeing her standing next to the doors.

"My, it looks like you have your whole entire life with you."

I turned back to Jacob and said, "That's because we do. We just moved here."

He smiled again and said, "I'd be more than happy to show yous around, if you'd like?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, yous means you guys. You'll hear a lot of that here in Philly. Now, how about it?"

I smiled as I nodded and handed him my phone to punch in his number before he gave me his so I could do the same.

"So, where are you supposed to be living?"

I thought for a second before saying, "I think its Front and… um I don't remember the other street. I just know its next to some highway."

He nodded and said, "I know exactly where that is. You'll be living in South Philly then. What school are you going to?"

I told him and he smiled even more and said, "look at that, that's where I go. I'm a junior, but I work here to help pay tuition. My dad owns this place."

I nodded and we finally reached momma.

She smiled at Jacob as I said, "Jake here is gonna help us to the car."

He grabbed four of the biggest bags and walked us to the car, loading it up before handing me the keys.

"Here ya go. Just let me know when you want that tour, alright? School starts in a week, so I'll definitely see ya then."

I nodded and got into the driver's seat as I waved and pulled out.

I got on the highway and pulled out the directions I had to get to our new house from my pocket.

"So, Jacob was really cute…" momma said as I pulled onto Columbus Boulevard.

"I guess…" "And he goes to your school… That's better than what you have now."

I sighed as I remembered Mike Newton, The boyfriend I've had since 8th grade. I don't even know why we're together, we just are so comfortable and it was expected of us.

I mean, the leads of the school Drama club? It just is easier to date each other than to be told that about gossip that you two are seeing each other secretly.

"I know, momma. I just felt bad about even considering breaking up with Mike." She nodded in agreement as I pulled up to our building.

"OOH, ITS SO PRETTY!!!" momma squealed as she jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

When I finally got out of the car, she was already inside. I sighed at her childishness and started taking bags inside.

When I got maybe a third of the way into the trunk, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Do you want some help?"

"Help would be absolutely wonderful, tha…" I stopped talking as I turned around to see the most gorgeous person in the world standing there, along with two other equally good-looking guys.

He had curly honey blonde hair and the most beautiful pair of gray eyes I had ever seen.

"She's speechless. C'mon, chick. Move so we can help ya out, a'ight?" The biggest of the three of them said as he nudged me out of the way to grab the biggest bags and walked inside.

I just stood there in shock until the God in front of me waved his hand in front of my face, snapping out of it.

"Umm…thanks…" they both chuckled before they introduced themselves.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. That's Edward Masen, and the giant tub of cheese whiz is Emmet McCarty. Don't mind him though-he's a douche bag."

"I fucking heard that!" We heard him yell as he finally came back outside.

I blushed as I said, "I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Washington with my mom."

"Wow, that's a far ass move…" Emmet said as he grabbed a couple more bags and we all followed suit.

Jasper walked next to me as he continued to question me.

"So, what school are you goin' to?" I saw the hopeful look on his face as I took a deep breath and said my school's name.

"What a small world, that's where we all go! What year are you and what's your specifications?"

I gave him a confused look and he sighed and said, "What did you audition with?"

"Oh, I'm a junior. I tried out as theatre, but I also auditioned in dance." He smiled, and it took m breath away. "That's what I did too. As well as my sister."

We got to the apartment and he set the bags down and took mine from my hands.

"So, where do you want these?" I shrugged as I finally got to look around.

The apartment was huge, with four doors instead of the three I was expecting. I opened up all four to see what looked like 3 bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey momma, why are there 3 bedrooms?"

She came out of the kitchen and said, "There aren't. Just 2 and a studio for you to set up your stuff. Notice how they all have hardwood floors so that you can pick whatever room you want."

I hugged her and whispered my thanks before opening up my carry-on to pull out my toe shoes.

I pulled them on reverent and ran to the closest room, ready to pick my room.

I heard footsteps and saw that Jasper had followed me.

"If you need a partner…" I felt a blush bloom on my face as I nodded and we walked into to the first room.

It was very spacious, with floor to ceiling windows and cream colored walls.

I took a deep breath and waited until Jasper put his hands on my waist.

"What first?" He whispered in my ear as I stood there in fifth position and thought it out.

"Tour jete, battement, into a pirouette, followed by a lifted saut de chat. I think that will do just fine."

He nodded as he let go of me and took off his shoes to dance better.

He set an allegro 8 count then said, "5-6-7-8, go."

We continued the small routine I had set until I clapped my hands and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"This room is perfect!!! Now I just have to set up my barre and my stereo system when they get here." I turned to him and hugged him as I thanked him profusely.

"No problem, you have a wonderful style. I'd love to do it again…" He hugged me close before saying, "I live in the apartment under yours, so keep it down."

I smiled and nodded as I walked out of the room to see my mom talking to Edward and Emmet.

"Thanks for all of your help. Feel free to stop by at anytime now."

They nodded in agreement as I said, "Momma, I picked my dance room. I don't have a preference for where I sleep."

She nodded and said, "I want the room with no windows then."

I heard someone clear their throat so I turned in that direction to see Jasper being nudged to say something.

"Jeez guys, leave it alone." "No way!!! You know that Rose and Ali want to meet her!"

I felt an eyebrow raise on my face as Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Do you wanna see the popular spots of this horrible place tonight?"

I looked at momma who nodded in encouragement.

"Sure, let me change and I'll meet you at the door."

I grabbed a suitcase full of clothes and shoes and went into the bathroom to change.

As I slowly peeled the tape off my toes and set to work bandaging them I thought to myself, "Maybe moving here was a good thing…"


	2. The meeting and my first look at Philly

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, because I like strong female characters who aren't dependent on their man. Hoo-Shah. The plot is mine**

**The _italics_ is Mike on the phone, regular is Bella**

Chapter 2~

After I changed into a pair of cutoffs with a tucked in black oxford with my favorite vest and motorcycle boots, I took the key momma handed me and added it to the KIA's set of keys and walked out the door and straight into Jasper.

He grabbed my arms to stop me from falling as he said, "Sorry, I got a little nervous that you weren't gonna come."

I smiled at him before I locked the door and said, "Its okay, I'm kinda glad you came back. I don't know where anything is."

He laughed and led me down the stairs and outside where Edward was standing with his arms wrapped around a petite goddess with spiked black hair and a beautiful emerald tunic dress and gladiator sandals.

Emmet came around the corner with an Aphrodite look-a-like attached to his arm. She had waist length gold hair and had on skinny jeans, flip flops and a skin tight red tank.

Edward let go of the girl as she began to bounce-literally- and she ran up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella; I know we're gonna be the best of friends!"

I smiled at her, shocked that she was a couple of inches shorter than me.

I went to offer her my hand, but she pulled me into a hug, causing everyone to laugh at my shocked face.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Rosalie, aka Rose Whitlock. Welcome to Killadelphia, aka Filth-adelphia, aka City of Brotherly Love."

She pulled me into a hug as well, making me wonder what it was in the water that caused everyone to hug me.

"So, can anyone tell me where we are going? I have never set foot in this place before…" I said trying to get everyone back on track.

"I have a question for you first. Have you ever had a tastykake?" Emmet asked me, a shocked look crossing his face as I said, "What's that?"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN" SERIOUS?!"

"Em chill! It's a Philly thing, remember?" Jasper yelled as he held him back.

"I've had a Philly cheese steak, if it helps any…"I said, happy when relief flooded his features.

"How do ya take it?" Edward said, ready to hear what a non Philly person eats.

"Umm…no peppers and onions, and American cheese."

"Now, say American without when you order"

"Why?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Oh Bella, you shouldn't have asked…" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Because everyone knows when you order a cheese steak, there's a special cheese steak language. Damn, what do you west coast people do?" Edward said, shaking his head at my ignorance.

"Anyway, I figured we could go to Penn's Landing and then to South Street…" Alice said, causing the guys to groan.

"What? What's so bad about them?" I asked, getting incredulous looks.

"It's a huge shopping district… South Street is anyway…"

I groaned and said, "No way am I shopping tonight…I haven't even put anything away yet…"

Rose and Alice looked at each other and said, "Wardrobe!"

Then Alice looked at me and said, "I need to see what clothes you have after we're done to see if we need to get rid of anything."

I just went along with what she was saying and felt Jasper take my hand and lead me away form our building and towards the KIA and a sleek motorcycle.

"Oh, look at the cute little KIA!" Alice squealed as she looked inside of it.

"Eh, it's just a rental until I go to buy a car tomorrow. We sold our old one after…" I took a deep breath to stop the tears I felt rapidly being created in my eyes.

"Before you moved?" Jasper said, obviously picking up on my mood change.

I nodded and tossed Alice the keys as she opened her mouth to ask to drive.

"You can ride with me, then." Jasper said as he pulled out his keys and took off both the helmets on the bike.

"Is it a balance control or not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nah, I like to go with my turns."

I smiled as I remembered my first bike ride last year when Mike got his license and first bike.

I shook my head and said, "Well, let's go."

They got in the KIA as I pulled on the helmet in unison with Jasper and took the pair of gloves he handed me.

I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist to rest on the waistband of his jeans.

"You ready?" he said as he turned it on and began to rev the engine.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said in reply as he let the clutch go and peeled out after my rental.

In less than 10 minutes, we pulled into a parking lot in front of a beautiful old boat.

I looked up at it and smiled, letting go of his waist and pulling off the helmet.

"That's such a beautiful boat. What's it called?"

"The Moshulu. It's a really expensive restaurant that serves okay food. People just go there for the ambiance." I nodded and took his offered hand and walked to my car.

"C'mon!" Alice yelled as she pulled Edward along behind her, making Jasper and I laugh at the comical sight before us.

Edward had to be at least 6'2", and Alice at least 4'10", because I was only 5'0".

Jasper smiled down at me and said, "How do you like our crazy troop?"

"It's fantastic. I didn't really have friends, besides my boyfriend and his sister."

Jasper's smile faltered as he took in my words.

"Really, you seem like a popular person…"

"Nah, Mike and I were completely uncool because we were the leads I all the plays since grade school. I still don't know why we're together after all this time. I just did it because I hate gossip and it seemed logical…"

This made his smile return full force, making me lose my breath at how gorgeous he looked at that moment.

"So that means I have a chance?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I was unable to speak, so I just nodded as my answer.

"Awesome…" he whispered again as we finally caught up to the rest of the group.

"This spot is where William Penn supposedly landed and stepped off his ship." Jasper said as he pointed at the giant X on the ground.

"Question, is Pennsylvania named after him?" Jasper nodded and said, "He just wanted it to be called 'Sylvania', but the added on his name in honor of him finding this part of the continent.

"Jazz over here is a history buff. No one else likes this crap."

"Who helps you write the 5 page single spaced research paper on some historic thing in Philadelphia's history every year? That's right, me. Maybe this year I won't and you can all fucking fail!"

"Hey, I want help!" I yelled as I tugged on his shirt.

"Okay, you get help, but just you."

"YAY!" I yelled, clapping my hands together before leaning over the anchor that was set in place.

"The water is so peaceful looking, isn't it?"

"Not really. Look at how dirty it is…" Emmet said in distaste.

"I wasn't even looking at that. Thanks buddy…" I said in reply, not even looking at him as I started to walk away towards another boat.

I heard a phone ringing, but I didn't bother checking to see if it was mine.

"Hey Bells, that's your phone." Rose yelled, making me turn around and pull my phone out of my back pocket.

"Hi, it's Bells. _Hey, sweets._ Oh hey Mike._ How was your flight? How come you didn't call as soon as you landed like you said you were? _Sorry, I got caught up in some stuff. The flight was very good, no turbulence at all. The apartment is…_Bells, you're being distant. Tell me what's wrong!_ Don't you raise your voice at me! I am not your property, dammit! I'll call you later, okay? _Fine, Bye."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned around straight into Jasper.

"Why was he yelling at you?" I shrugged in reply as I began walking towards the rest of the group, but he stopped me and asked me again.

"I don't know! Maybe because I moved across the country and can't be the obedient girlfriend I've been for the last 3 years? Did you think of that? Jeez Jasper, give me a little leeway with dealing with people you don't know."

"Whatever, Bells…" he walked away and sat at the spot we had just left.

I sighed in defeat and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Listen, you can't expect me to just break up with him right away. As much as I would love to be with you right now, I'm no cheater. I'll do this my way or no deal."

He sighed in defeat and rested his forehead against mine before he kissed it gently and said, "I'm ready and willing to wait, but I'm not a patient man. Don't keep me waiting too long, ya hear?"

I nodded and we finally got up and began the walk to South Street.

"It's…different…" I said in awe as we got to Front and South.

"I'll say…" Edward said as he glared at a drunk who got a little to close for his comfort to Alice, which caused her to giggle as he pulled her as close to him as possible while still being able to walk.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered to Jasper, who followed my imperceptible nod in Edward's direction.

He laughed and said, "365, 24/7."

We kept walking, laughing at insane store names and such as I was pulled into certain stores for some reason.

I refused to buy anything until I came upon a jewelry store.

I walked in and said, "I want another piercing."

10 minutes later, I walked out with a bar in each ear and several new pairs of earrings.

"Ooh, Bella's trying to bring punk back over hurr…" Emmet yelled as I pulled my hair up off my ears.

"Fuck. You. How 'bout that?" I asked as I walked away from him, swaying my hips a little more than necessary.

I heard a growl before I felt someone stop my progress.

"Hey baby, why so mad?" I looked at the orange hand holding my arm before looking at a 20 something year old who was a little to drunk for my taste.

"Excuse me? Do I know you? Do you know me? I didn't think so. Get your fuckin' Day-Glo orange hand off me or you'll be singin' 'Hallelujah' in C major. You understand me?"

I saw him gulp as he nodded and let go before quickly walking away.

I turned around to see everyone but Jasper busting a gut. Jasper looked murderous as he stalked over to me and said, "Let's go."

**I thought this was a good time to stop. sorry it was so late, but I finally got a day off from work fter a 12 day straight. I'm also preparing for my music audition(in june? yes, because it takes dedication and preperation).**

**I should get another chapter out befor next week. hopefully.**

**love you all and thanks for reading!**


	3. indecent exposure is a 500 fine

**Sorry about this being late. I wanted this out a couple days after the other one, but life caught up with me. i had to ork for pretty much 3 wks straight. then i had to see my nf before he went back to work. Im so jealous of his job. He works at the Phillies stadium as security, so hes so has the best job in the fucking world.**

**In all honesty, I just retold our first date to you guys, but added in a little Alice lovin and sexy Jasper.**

**As if my bf was that sexy...**

**anyway, enjoy, kay guys?**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Steph Meyer. She isnt as cool as I am and she better get used to it, so ha!(just kidding)**

**_Italics_ is 3 different people. first conversation is Angela, who I made to be Mike's twin sis. second is Mike himself. Third is his mother.**

**  


* * *

**CHAPTER 3--Indecent Exposure is a $500 Fine

He pulled me along until we got to some park that had a statue with the placard of "BARRY".

"Good evening, Commodore." Jasper said, not even looking at him as he pulled me down onto a bench and said, "I can't fucking believe you did that! My God, if it wasn't for the situation right now you'd have been up against the store wall…"

My breath caught in my throat as I just looked at him, noticing how dark his eyes were right now.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked with a smirk as he took in my appearance.

"N..Nothings wr...wrong…" I stuttered out as he got a little closer to me, causing me to put myself against the bench's arm.

"You sure?" I nodded and he leaned back and said, "Whatever you say, luv…"

I got up and walked around on the grass before I sat leaning against a tree.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and kept turning it in my hands.

"You gonna do something with that?" Jasper asked as he sat down in front of me with a serious face.

"I'm having an inner debate on whether I should end it now or wait til I get home. I mean, its still early back home, so…"

"Ah…what're you leaning towards, if I may be so inquisitive?"

I shrugged and just kept playing with the phone until it rang, scaring the shit out of me.

"Hey, it's Bells._ You haven't called me yet. What's wrong? _Hey, Ang. Sorry, I got a little busy and I made some friends who are showing me around. _That's cool…So, what pissed Mike off so much? _Your dick head brother wasn't willing to overlook anything because I didn't call him when I got off the plane._ Sounds like him, what a fucking pussy… Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Mike's cheating on you with Jess right now and that you should dump him!!! Seriously, Jess of all people…_ Are you fuckin' SERIOUS!!!! That fuckin asshole, I'm gotta beat him so bad he'll look like Jane Fonda… _I'll let you go. Don't forget that I love you and not to disown me, kay?_ You bet Ang, love ya too."

"What happened?" Jasper asked as I furiously shut my phone and got up to pace.

"That fuckin douche bag is cheating on me with the ugliest whore in all of Forks… Ooh, he better not have been doing this the whole time…"

Jasper got up and stopped my prowl mid-step and said, "Now you have ground to do it." His eyes smoldered as he looked me in the eyes.

I nodded curtly as I pressed Mike's speed dial number and waited through "Blame it" by Jamie Foxx.

"_Hello? _MICHAEL NEWTON! I cannot believe you would stoop so low…_Who the FUCK TOLD YOU? _Your sister felt I had a right to know. Fuck you, we're through. I'm not even gone for a day and you already found a replacement? That's just messed…_Oh you're so naïve…we've been doin' this for awhile. No one likes to be told no more than once before they look elsewhere for what they want…_You dick…Just wait til I tell your mother!" I hung up quickly as I dialed his mother and she answered on the 2 ring.

"_Newton Residence, Jane speaking. _Hi Mrs. Newton. _Oh Bella how was the flight? _It was wonderful. I have something to tell you…Mike and I just broke up. _Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you two were gonna get married one day. _Yeah. He's been cheating on me with Jessica Stanley. _I will NOT have it!!! Don't worry, dear, I will put him in his place. I have to go tell Frank. Keep in touch, y'hear? _Yes'm."

I sighed as I threw myself onto the grass and just stared at the sky.

"When did everything become so complicated, Jas?"

I heard the grass rustle as he moved to lay next me and pulled me close.

"I don't know, Bells." I put my head on his chest and we laid like that until Emmet threw himself onto Jas and I had a giggle fit, which made Jas do his damnest to make me giggle again.

"SO, I guess we should call it a night?" Edward said as kissed Alice's neck for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Sure, since you're so anxious…" I muttered as Jas helped me up.

"Actually, you guys head out. We'll meet you there, alright?" Jasper said as he looked at everyone but me as he tugged my hand and lead me towards yet another park.

I sat on the first bench and he knelt at my feet, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a blush sprouting from my neck and ears to come to a close at my nose.

"Nothing, I just want to look at you…or am I not allowed to?"

I shrugged and looked away, causing him to groan in frustration.

"What is it?" "I don't want to jump into a relationship. I mean, this is the first time since I hit puberty that I'm single…"

"Bella, I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you to do something that you so obviously don't want right now…" he sighed and sat down next to me.

"No, I want it, but I just…I don't know…" I ran my hands through my hair before continuing. "I think I want to see what a single life is like before I just jump into my next serious relationship. You know?"

He sighed before pulling me close to him, saying, "Does this mean I can't kiss you?" I quickly shook my head in the negative, making him laugh.

I looked up at him, seeing what I hoped would become _my_ smile.

He ran a hand down the side of my face before cupping my chin as he twined his hand into the hair at the back of my neck.

I placed one hand on the hand cupping my face and brushed a stray hair off his forehead.

I smiled at him, which he quickly returned before pulling my face to his.

I could feel the air sizzle as our lips met for the first time, that first kiss always so tentative before the hand cupping my face made its way to my waist as he pulled me closer and really kissed me.

Our mouths melded together and we forgot our surroundings as our tongues clashed and my hands tightened their grip in his hair as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

We were stopped abruptly when we heard a throat clearing.

We pulled away and looked in the sounds direction to see a cop standing there with a big smile on his face.

"C'mon kids, unless you got ID on ya I gotta warn you that curfew is in 15 minutes."

We quickly showed him our ID's, as I stuttered out that I needed to get a new one as he welcomed me to Philly.

"Have fun kids and remember, 'Indecent Exposure in public is a $500 fine'"

We nodded in agreement as we got up and began to walk back to his bike.

Jas wrapped an arm around my waist as he said, "You look a little flushed there, darlin'."

I glared at him and said, "We got yelled at by a cop! This is so embarrassing…"

He laughed and said, "Nah that was my uncle pulling my leg. My mother would skin him if he did that and he knows it…"

"THAT"S EVEN WO…hmmph!" "Shh…it's 11! Everybody here has a 9-5. Ya wanna add disturin the peace to that list we started?" I shook my head and he took his hand off my mouth.

"Dick…let's go home, or are you gonna take me somewhere else?"

He thought for a couple seconds before he shook his head and kissed me again before pulling me down 6th street and towards south so we could get back to the bike.

When we finally got there, he hopped on the bike and didn't even bother putting on his helmet.

I just put the gloves on and hopped on, barely getting seated before he peeled out of the lot.

When we finally got to our building, he ripped me off the bike and pinned me to the wall again.

"So…how long do you plan on being single?" Jasper asked me as he nuzzled my neck.

"I don't know…" I sighed out as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm…maybe I should break your resolve…This oughta be fun…" he muttered right before he bit me.

**Don't hate me...**

**In all honesty, I don't think this should be like a fairytale. This is gonna be chock full of everyone's archenemy- reality.**

**therefore, until i deem it possible in reality, it will happen here.**

**just keep reading guys, and don't forget to review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, guys!**

**hopefully, you'll get something before wednesday. I'm gonna start the next chapter tonight.**


	4. What's the Verdict?

****

Sorry that this is a whole week later than I said... I got really busy, and that's not a good excuse at all.

**I hope that everyone's havin a good time readin this, because I was laughin while writin this chapter in particular.**

**Happy readin!**

**Disclaimer: I am not S. Meyer, because Im an extreme feminist and would never have my main character second to her man. beat that, bitches!!!**

**lol**

CHAPTER 4~~~What's the Verdict?

* * *

"Oh shit…" I moaned before I threaded my hands through his hair as he continued to make little nibbles from my collarbone to my ear.

"What happened to 'we'll meet you there'? This looks like I'm gonna molest someone then meet you." We heard a female voice say as we broke apart a bit to see Rosalie standing with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face as she said, "Alice got antsy waiting so she sent me to find you guys. Edward's keeping her busy…"

I giggled as Jasper's head fell on my shoulder and he groaned before I said, "We're coming, okay?"

"If we kept going, we could…" Jasper muttered as his hands moved to my ass and he pulled me close to him, causing me to moan

"Alright, lover boy…Let her go before the pixie bitch herself comes out here." Rosalie said before she walked back into…well, wherever she came from.

"I'm gonna go to jail tonight…I swear to fucking God…" he swore as he kissed me again before letting me go and pulling me along behind him and to what I'm guessing was his apartment.

"Ayo, look who finally showed…HOLY SHIT! Look at the size of those hickeys…" Emmet yelled as my hand flew to my neck and my other hand flew to the back of Jasper's head.

"SHIT! That fucking hurt!!! Damn Em. Why'd you say something?!" Jasper yelled as his hand flew to cover his head.

"Because they're fuckin' huge as shit! What are you, an octopus or somefin' dude?" Emmet yelled back.

"I do what I can to make my girl make noise, that's all…" I smacked him on the other side of his head and said, "I ain't your girl, ya got me?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." He said as he saluted me and sat down, rubbing the other side of his.

I looked in the mirror that was next to the front door as Alice and Edward walked out of a room.

"Wow, did you get attacked by a band of teethless vampires?" Edward said as he took a look at my neck before going to get me ice to try and lessen it as Alice grabbed her make-up bag.

I glared at Jasper before I sat next to him and said, "You bite me, I bite you."

His eyes darkened and glazed slightly over as he said, "I will enjoy it immensely. Don't worry about it."

"Yo, Jazz. When's yo' pops getting' home?" Emmet asked as he changed the channel yet again.

"He said his flight was early morning, so probably not until 7. Why, ya wanna crash?"

He shook his head and said, "I just didn't wanna leave ya home alone is all. You might try and molest poor innocent Bells again…" he smirked in my direction and winked.

"She so enjoyed it, didn't ya, Bella?" Jasper asked seriously as his eyes searched mine.

_There goes the plan Emmet…_ I thought to myself as I nodded in agreement.

"Fuck you, Bella. Why didn't you go along with the plan?" Emmet whined at me.

"Because he was dead serious! If he wasn't I would've played along…Jeez, don't be such a child or I won't buy you ice cream."

His whole demeanor changed as I said the magic words.

_Ice cream_.

"OOH!!! I promise I'll be good! OW!" Rosalie smacked him upside the head and began to yell at him for being such a child.

"Anyway…when are you gonna head upstairs to your happy new abode?" Alice asked as she finally tore herself away from Edward.

I shrugged and said, "I don't' know. It's still not unpacked. I'd have to make my bed before I slept and all… I really don't feel like it right now. I'm contemplating couching it tonight…"

"We could always have a sleep over, y'know…Pops wouldn't mind and you know it…" Jasper said to Alice, who squealed and grabbed my hand along with Rose's and pulled us off our seats.

"Al, what's goin' on?" Rose asked as she tried to break away to go back to Emmet, as Jasper tried to pull me back on to his lap.

"We're gonna go through her wardrobe…" Jasper interrupted and said, "Help a brotha out. Bang on the floor when ya get to the goodies."

Alice saluted and dragged us out and to my apartment.

I unlocked the door to see my momma unpacking the kitchen.

"Hi Bells, did you have fun? Oh look, you brought over friends! Sorry for the mess…"

"It's no problem, we here to help unpack her room and see how good her fashion sense is." Momma smiled and waved us off as she pulled out another stack of plates from the suitcase and put them on the top shelf.

I watched her sigh as she lovingly brushed the plates, letting me know it was the wedding china and not just any old plates.

I silently made my way to my pile of bags and helped the girls pull them into my room.

"These are all the clothes and stuff I own, so be gentle." They nodded as I began to unpack my bedding and I made my bed and began to put my books away.

In the middle of my books were my pictures and albums.

I smiled as I began to set them out, the smile quickly fading as I got to a picture of me and Mike kissing on stage. We were fooling around during practice when we began top tango, so he dipped me at the end and kissed me.

The yearbook staff somehow was there and got the picture. They gave me a copy when they got the pictures back.

"Is that him?" Rose asked me as I just stared at the frame, willing myself not to cry.

I nodded and she said, "Well, at least he can dance…" I chuckled as they both laughed before Alice squealed and said, "You actually put your dance shoes in a Dooney and Bourke? How could you even think of it?"

I rolled my eyes as she dumped it out and threw my shoes in another bag, making me and Rose gasp in horror as a tap shoe hit the bag that held the performance toe shoes.

"ALICE!!!! We screamed as I ripped the bag out of her hands and pulled my shoes out of the bag to check them over, sighing in relief when I saw no marks on them.

"Jeez, you should be thankful you haven't seen my dance bag yet…" Rose muttered, making me giggle.

"Rose…" Alice began as she rolled her eyes and said, "It's a Coach messenger. Whatchu gonna do bout it?"

Alice sighed and continued to go through my clothes until she got to my underwear, dutifully banging on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she opened the box and dumped it on the floor before moving on.

"I'll let Jasper handle that…"

"Excuse me? He isn't seeing…"

"Shut up, luv." He said as he sat down next to me and began to sort through the pile of under wear, separating the bras from the actual underwear.

When he was done, he checked a tag in one of the bras, and it made me smack him upside the head again.

"What? I wanted to see if my estimation was right…"he smirked and said, "Yup, of course I am…"

"Pig…" I muttered as he began to sort within the piles, which didn't take him long because I didn't really wear lace or fancy stuff.

"Girl, the fact that you don't need push-ups makes me want to do things to you that ain't polite to say at all. And fucking boy legs…" He put me on his lap and I could tell EXACTLY how much he liked it.

I smirked as he kissed me, making him growl.

"OKAY! Break it up!" Rose yelled while laughing as Alice began to throw things at us.

"Hey!!! Okay, so what's my verdict, oh fashionista pixie?" I asked as I turned around in his lap.

"She tapped her finger against her lips as she said, "My verdict is, you don't need much help, but your clothes do need to be from this season…"

I nodded and said, "I already knew that, but money's been tight and I have just enough to buy the family car…"she stopped me with a wave of her hand and said, "I gotchu girlfriend!"

"Oh shit, I'm screwed…"

The room was filled with laughter as my face turned beet red and my face immediately went into my hands.

* * *

I know that I never do this, but I wanted to have somebody actually review this chapter and tell me about their experiences with boyfriends and quirks they have about underwear. Because honestly, this scene is a combination of what two of mine have done with mine. My actual underwear is with my current bf and my bra size was with my last one. I literal punched him in the stomach when he did it because he pissed me off so much.

SO please, I wish someone would review instead of me constantly opening opening emails just to see that more people have favorited... it upsets me that noone really takes the time to talk to me...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Its better than being kissed by a horny Jasper!!!!


	5. Religious Fights and I Never

**I am so sorry, you guys!!! I had the chapter almost done for the last week and I spent the last hour finishing it an drevising.**

**Ive been busy with work, my party, and getting ready for college! Hopefully, Ill be forgiven...**

**Any who...Im gonna start the next chappie now and hopefully itll be up by sunday...**

**If it isnt, feel free to bitch me out on a pm-itll motivate me to get it done!!!**

**Disclaimer: Im not stephenie, bc our ideals arent the same...**

**Thank goddess for small favors**

* * *

**_Religious Fights and I Never..._**

My hands were pried from my face and I was pressed against the floor before I was thoroughly kissed.

"Hey! We said stop!" Rose yelled as she threw one of my shoes at us before giggling and pulling Alice out of the room.

"You've got 10 minutes before I send up Edward, ya got me?" Alice yelled, causing the both of us to flip her off before Jasper picked me up and gently placed me on my bed.

He laid there next to me and said, "Do you honestly know how much I want you right now?"

I shook my head no and attempted to speak, but he put a finger against my lips and shushed me before continuing.

"I'm trying so hard to keep with your wishes, but I want you to be mine…and it seems like you don't…" I stopped him by kissing him softly before I began to speak.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I really do, honestly. But since I hit puberty, I've dated just one guy. I'm not saying that I want to date around before settling down to one dude again because I don't. I'm not like that at all. I would love nothing more than to go on a couple of dates with you, but I wanna have the option there. Do you understand?"

He nodded sadly, making me wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me.

I placed my head on his chest and we just lay there, until Edward came rushing through the door yelling, "Alice says to…never mind…"

We both looked at him as he sat down and said, "Okay, what's wrong?"

I shook my head as Jasper said, "Everything, man…"

"Shut up. We just aren't seeing eye to eye right now, okay?" I said as Jasper held me tighter.

"That's not saying much at all. Let me see if I can figure it out. She wants her freedom to try out her wings before you clip them again. Is that about right?"

I looked at him in shock as Jasper said, "Exactly, man."

"Well, listen, its gotta happen. It's easy to see the connection that you two have, so just let things happen" Edward said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"And Alice says you're time is up."

We both sighed and looked at each other, still not moving.

Jasper moved a piece of hair out of my face before he kissed me softly and said, "I want you to have my heart, but I won't give it until I know you're mine."

I felt my eyes fill with tears as he let me go and left me alone in my room.

I rolled onto my back and whispered, "Mike, you fucked me over big time…"

The tears came quickly as I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball as I just sobbed.

I don't know how long I was there, but out of nowhere I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me as I continued to sob.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as I turned towards him and just continued to cry.

"I'm the world's biggest douche bag. I shouldn't have said that at all."

I shook my head defiantly but he cut me off before I could even begin.

"No, don't defend my actions. I shouldn't be giving ultimatums when you are trying hard to find a normalcy here in Philly."

"Jazz, shut the fuck up. I deserved it. I'm givin' you mixed signals and everything, so please don't play the martyr…" I wiped my face off with my sheets and was immediately pulled onto his lap where he held me as close as humanly possible.

"Are you good to head downstairs?" he asked me.

I nodded in answer and he kissed my neck and picked me up, carrying me all the way to his couch where he sat down and I situated myself on his lap.

"So… what're we watchin' today lovies?" Emmet asked as he placed his head on Rose's lap.

Alice immediately jumped up from where she was cuddling with Edward to grab a DVD from on top of the television and put it on.

"You'll see…" she said right before she squealed as Edward grabbed her and pulled her back on the loveseat.

We sat through the previews because I ordered everyone to not touch anything until they were over, the whole time Emmet whining about the second Hitler or some shit.

"But Bells, it's obvious the movie is old…"

I arched an eyebrow in his direction before stating, "Is there a menu button when you go to the movies? NO, therefore why should there be one at home, no matter how old the movie."

Jasper kissed the top of my head before saying, "Dude, she won. Give it up already."

He flipped Jazz off, making everyone laugh as the menu finally graced the screen.

"Ooh, its 5ive Girls! I love this movie." I whispered to Jazz as I snuggled closer to him and heard Emmet say, "This is the one with the witches and lezzies, right?"

"Yeah, Em." Edward replied as he pushed play.

"I love Ron Pearlman…" I said to Alice who nodded her head in agreement.

"Hell boy is awesome…" she whispered back as he began to bang on the door in the movie.

We then sat in silence for awhile until the five girls showed up to the school.

"I still don't get why Witchcraft is seen as a religion." Emmet threw out into the quiet room.

"What do you mean? That's like asking why every religion is one as well." I asked innocently, my hand immediately going to rub the triquetra on my hipbone.

"Well, they do spells and shit. Worship the devil…"he said as I shook my head and said, "Oh you poor fool…Wicca is not about the devil at all .It's a base religion that was necessary for a lot of the Catholic holidays."

Emmet stared at me before saying, "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I said as I jumped to my feet, preparing for the worst.

"I said, 'you're one of them, aren't you?'" he grounded out through clenched teeth as he also stood up.

"At least my religion isn't full of pedophiles. You stole my religion to create your own!" I yelled as he got in my face and said, "Prove it."

"Why do you have trees at Christmas?" I asked, looking at everyone in the room.

Alice fidgeted while Edward smiled encouragingly along with Jazz while Rose glared at me.

"Because…"

"You have them because of Yule, because they decorated trees to give gifts to the fae in order for them to be appeased, as well as to the deity that they worshipped. Why are eggs dyed at Easter?"

"To show rebirth."

"Wrong, eggs are sacred to the goddess Eostre, for which Ostara was named. Easter is a bastardized name. Need I go on?"

He sighed as he shook his head in defeat, causing Rose to jump and say, "Explain Halloween, then. We wear costumes to protect ourselves from the devil and his followers."

I shook my head and said, "That's a small part of Samhain. It's a sabbat day and the biggest holiday, our New Year. The costumes were first worn as masks so that the dead wouldn't be able to steal our souls because they couldn't have our faces, as the veil was open on that day. That's why the Church created All Soul's and All Saints day."

She growled in annoyance and said, "Whatever. I don't really give a shit…"

I sat back down and said, "Anyone else got a problem?"

Edward shook his head and said, "I totally agree with you." He raised his shirt sleeve and showed a pagan pride ribbon tattoo.

"Same. This is why we just keep our mouths shut." Jasper whispered to me as he showed a 3 moon tat on his wrist.

I smiled up at him and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Hey Bells?" Emmet called over from his seat as the movie ended.

I sighed. "Yeah Em?"

"I'm sorry. It's just; Catholicism has always taught us that it's against God and all."  
I nodded and said, "I know. I wasn't always a Wiccan. I just got sick of being Catholic and found myself in Wicca."

He nodded and hugged me before getting up and saying, "I'm goin to bed. I have work at 11 tomorrow. Night all."

Rose followed him out and the rest of us looked at each like, 'What the fuck do we do now?'

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Alice said as she finally looked up from Edward's chest.

"How about 'I never'?" I shot back, making her smile.

"You're on, bitch."  
"Bring it, whore."

We smiled at each other before we all sat in a circle and began the questioning.

"So, who wants to go first?" I asked, as I looked around the circle.

"You suggested it. You ask first." Alice said.

I shrugged before saying, "Shouldn't we break out drinks or somethin'?" looking at Jazz who shrugged at me before getting up and grabbing a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses.

"This good enough?" he asked right as Edward said, "What's the purpose of the booze?"

"How're we supposed to know if you are telling the truth? You did what the question asks, you take a shot then explain…" Alice said before looking at me and nodding at me to start.

"I have not gone skinny dipping." Jazz and Edward both took a shot as they said, "Freshman year…"

Alice started to laugh as she sputtered out, "That stupid bet! It was so fucking classic!"

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow, waiting for them to calm down so I could get a better explanation.

"Okay, Emmet dared them to jump into the lake at some campground we were staying at for Spring Break. Except that it was a strictly fishing only…"

"Oh my goddess! That's fantastic!!!" I yelled before I quickly shut up when I heard Emmet cursing at me to shut the fuck up.

"Anyways…it's Jazz's turn." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Okay. I have never worn stilettos and done a tap dance to a Broadway musical like 'Yankee Doodle.'"

I started to laugh as Edward took a shot before saying, "Just you wait, Whitlock…that was a low blow and you know it!"

I looked at him expectantly before he sighed and said, "Someone bet me that I couldn't do it and I had to prove them wrong. I'm Edward Fucking Masen!"

We all started to laugh as he banged his hand against the floor before he smirked evilly and said, "I have never worn a dress and performed a Cirque-du-soleil type of thing in front of the whole town."

Jazz and I both took a shot, both of us blushing as we looked at each other in shock.

"Story-time!" Alice whisper-yelled as she looked at us expectantly.

"Umm…I used to do gymnastics and this girl decided that she was better than me at some huge party that was being thrown by the mayor's daughter. Everyone was invited, so she decided to have a competition on the stage that was set up for the band I was in to play during the party. I was wearing a really cute dress and it ripped when I went from a back bridge to a walking handstand to a split…Needless to say I won, and the mayor's daughter bought me a new dress for letting me get humiliated in front of everyone. But the other girl was so ashamed and was laughed out of the party…"

Jazz laughed and patted my back before saying, "Yet another dare, but I refused to do something else, so he made me do it on the steps of the Art Museum…In one of Rose's slut dresses…"

I laughed as I said, "Aww, poor baby…"

"My turn! I have never been caught by the police kissing in public." Alice said with a smirk as she watched all of us take a shot.

I shrugged as I said, "My father was chief of police. It's a given…"

"My uncle…"Jazz whispered, looking at me with a smirk as I blushed.

"Bad luck and girls who can't take no for an answer…" Edward grumbled as he glared at Alice who giggled and said, "Not my fault that they always catch you and not me…"

"Anywho…"I said, loud enough to get there attention before saying, "I have never gone through a girls underwear drawer to see if it was up to my standards of life."

The three of them drank and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't wanna know, Jazz I already know as well as Alice. I didn't expect it from you though…" I shook my head ruefully at Edward as I wagged my finger at him.

He smirked at me before saying, "That's the first thing I told Ali I needed to do…and she just smiled and …"  
"OKAY! TMI, buddy…" I whisper-yelled before saying, "I have never worn a cup to do anything."

Alice high fived me as the boys each took a shot and glared at me.

"I've got one, Ed. I have never worn a tutu diaper." Jasper and Edward high fived each other as Alice and I both took a shot, glaring at them.

"I have never willingly worn thigh highs with a mini skirt just for the hell of it." Edward said as he smirked at the two of us as we both took another shot.

"I have never cheated on a girlfriend while drunk or sober." Alice said as she glared in Jazz's direction as he drank another shot.

"I don't wanna know…"I said as I shook my head and thought of my next one.

"I have never not had a special place all to myself to just think." I looked up from the shot I was swirling around to see that only Alice tool a shot and said, "I think better around people."

"I have never been alone." Jasper said quietly and I took the shot in my hand before sighing and saying, "I'm done. I need to get some sleep and to take my medicine…"

Jazz got up and helped me up and to his room, settling me on the left side of the bed before kissing my forehead and leaving to go clean up.

I quietly got out of bed and grabbed my sleeping pills, popping a few dry and getting back into bed.

As soon as he walked back into the room, he climbed into the bed and pulled me close to him before whispering goodnight as sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

**Okay, I know it seems like shes all emo and shit, but shes still grieving her dad. They dont know much about it, so they arent gonna be asking until a couple of chapters...**

**And many people take sleeping pills. When you witness something horrific or are a victim of it, your memories take over while you sleep.**

**Its a known fact, so please dont get upset and call her an emo druggie.**

**My Bella is tryng to get through a hard life, so be nice.**

**Please press that cute little periwinkle button that says review!!! I'd be so overjoyed!!!**


	6. It'll Be Square

**_Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been insanely busy and since school's over, I don't have as much work. Just my two jobs. I hop that yous guys enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer- Still ain't mine...**

* * *

Chapter 6-

I attempted to stretch when I woke, but was quickly grabbed and kissed before I had even opened my eyes.

"Hey, Jas." I said into his mouth before opening my eyes to see his eyes opened and shining brightly.

"Good morning, lovey. C'mon, I wanted to show you the school and help you finish unpacking." He rested his forehead against mine and rubbed my nose in an Eskimo kiss.

I smiled before saying, "That sounds great. But first…" I whispered as my hands found their way into his hair and I pulled his head closer to mine so that I could kiss him.

He groaned into my mouth and wrapped an arm around my waist as he rested on his forearm.

I spread my legs so that he rested in between and I moaned as I felt him so close to where I wanted him to be.

When we finally stopped to catch our breath, I heard banging on the door before, "Will you two stop molesting each other so that we can all get our day started? I'd really fucking appreciate it!"

I started laughing, which caused Jasper to kiss me again before whispering, "I think we should go before the little tyrant comes in here…"

I pouted and shook my head, and he smiled before kissing his way to my neck and whispering, "Good thing I locked the door and that she doesn't have a key then, huh?"

He grounded himself into me, causing me to arch my back, giving him more access to my neck. I moaned loudly as He bit my neck and moaned into my skin.

I felt a hand cupping my breast before my shirt was quickly unbuttoned, where he quickly noticed that I had taken off my bra before sleeping without him noticing.

"Oh fuck yes…" he whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth and biting it gently, causing me to moan his name in ecstasy.

"Now I know you're up. Don't make me get Rose to pick this, you fuck!" More banging on the door occurred before I heard a grumble and what sounded like a mat being rolled open.

Jasper sighed again before buttoning up my shirt and kissing me before walking over to the door and throwing it open. Alice fell into the room along with Rose, while Edward was leaning up against the wall.

"You are a bitch, Alice. And don't even get me started on you two…Let's go, Bells." I nodded and took his outstretched hand as we left the bedroom and went up to my apartment where momma sat watching television.

Her face lit up when she saw us walking together, hands clasped in each others.

"Did you have fun last night, baby girl?" I blushed bright red before saying, "Yes momma. Jas is gonna finish helping me unpack and set up the dance room."

"Okay, dear. Have fun!"

We quickly built my shelves and put my collectibles on them as well as my books. I hung up my Alice In Wonderland poster as well as my photos of my dad and I , and of my family.

I stared at the picture of my dad and I that was taken just before he died and I felt Jas' arms wrap around my waist.

"Is this your dad?" I nodded, tears welling in my eyes. "You look a lot like him. You smile like your mom, but your features are your dads."

I turned around in his arms and started to cry as pushed myself as close to him as possible.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me about anything. I hope you know that. There's something about you that I just know is special and will never change. Tell me, please?"

I looked up at him, and he sucked in a breath before kissing me tenderly. "My dad was the…chief of Forks, WA. That's my hometown. My parents…were high school sweethearts. His…last case…somehow g…got the …mafia involved and…he actually got the whole thing figured out! My father…figured out the fucking Italian Mafia! We…ell apparently they threatened my life and…he met them and…they slaughtered him…" I buried my face again as I sobbed, knowing that it was my fault that he was dead.

He held me close as my knees buckled and slowly let us down to the floor.

"Hey, you listen to me. He did the unthinkable and brought down organized crime by himself. He wanted his beautiful, talented daughter to live and help her mother survive. Because whether you know it or not, they would've killed him anyway. Ya gotta remember that, a'ight. You gotta be strong for your momma, because she needs you right now like you wouldn't believe." He pulled my face up to look me in the eye kissed he kissed me again before continuing.

"How do you know that you aren't still going to be hunted?"

"My father met with the Don. He promised my father that if he met with him that my mother and I would live to grow old. That I would have a career and that my mother would one day find happiness again. That I would marry and have children, and that I would get out of our 'little Bo dunk town'. That's taken straight from the transcripts of the Don's trial. He made sure to leave no loopholes for the Don to do anything."

Jasper looked at me thoughtfully before nodding and saying, he was a very smart man. I would've liked him."

I smiled and nodded saying, "The funny thing is, he never really liked Mike. He always said that I would find someone who would treasure me not for who I was on stage, but for who I was off it."

"I already do. You just need to give me a chance, Isabella." I looked at him with big eyes, as I swore I heard my father's voice say my name. I knew it was Jasper's voice, but my heart was screaming that my father was speaking through him.

"I am trying. But…" I heard a whispered "_Don't lie to the boy, Isabella. You know that liars always wind up doing something worse…"_

I whipped my head around, causing Jas to look at me strange as I kept looking around for a voice that didn't exist.

"Bells, what's wrong?" "You didn't hear that?" "Hear what?"

I shook my head to clear it before saying, "I swore I heard my father reprimanding me…"

He smiled and said, "Well, maybe it's a sign?" I giggled and said, "Okay, I'll give you a chance. But it's because I want to be happy and I want my father to be happy."

"You know you want me, so don't even say that it's all for your dad." I nodded and said, "You're right but he kinda pushed it…"

He held me even closer and said, "Isabella, please be my girl?"

I smiled as I kissed him and said, "As long as you'll be my guy, it'll be square."

We walked out of my room after finishing putting everything away to see my mom sitting at the table reading a letter, tears streaming down her face.

"Momma, what's wrong?" she gave me a watery smile and said, "Oh its nothing Bells. I just found the letter that your father wrote me when I got pregnant with you."

I smiled at her before saying, "Jas is gonna take me on a date, and to go look at cars. I'll call you when I'm on the way home, okay?"

"Sounds good, baby girl."

We walked out the door before I realized that we were in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Hold on and let me change real quick." We walked back inside and to my room, where I immediately took my shirt off.

"Don't be a fucking tease!" he growled out before pulling me close to him and nipping at my neck.

I giggled before whispering, "Well, I need to finish getting undressed. Wanna help?"

"Temptuous woman!" he ground out before capturing my lips with his and nudging me gently towards the bed. As we kissed, his hands began to trail from my face to my breasts.

"Goddess..." he whispered for leaning down to suck on my neck as he began to play woth my breasts.

I moaned as he began to kiss his way down my body, stopping to suck on both of my nipples before making his way to the top of my shorts. He unbuttoned them and began to slide them down my muscular thighs.

He growled when he saw the small amount of fabric blocking me from him.

I moaned as I felt myself begin to drip even faster than I had been. "Please..."

He looked up with a smirk and said, "Please what?", his fingers beginning to slowly pull my underwear off.

"Jasper, fuck... do something..." I moaned out, my thighs trying to rub together so I could find some kind of relief.

As soon as I said this, he growled and ripped my underwear off, tearing it with the amount of speed he went. His eyes darkened as he saw me bare and dripping wet.

He groaned as his head immediately placed itself between my thighs and his tongue flattened itself against my pussy.

I moaned his name as he began to languorously lick up the juices that had accumulated before beginning to play with my clit.

"Oh goddess...Jasper!" I gasped out as I felt myself getting closer to having an orgasm.

He looked up at me, locking eyes as he immediately inserted 2 fingers into me.

I moaned as he began to suck on my clit and thrust straight into my G-spot, inserting another finger after several mewling noises that I made as I grabbed my hair, then the headboard. I felt my walls tighten as he inserted a 4th finger, making me scream his name into a pillow.

I heard him groan my name before he said, "God Bella, you;re so fucking tight and you haven't cum yet... Cum for me already, dammit!" he bit my clit as he pinched one of my nipples, immediately cause me to scream his name, the pitch getting high with each thrust he continued to give until I laid there completely still gasping for air.

He made his way back up my body, without his pants on as he pulled me to him and kissed me hard, tasting myself on his lips and tongue.

"You are fucking amazing, Isabella..." he growled into my mouth.

I smiled as I flipped him around onto his back and said, "You have no idea..."

He growled as I bit his neck and sucked as hard as I could, giving him a hickey.

"Mine..." I growled into his skin, making him chuckle.

I straddled him, rubbing my still dripping pussy onto his boxer covered dick. He moaned lowly and said, "Why do you have to tease me? Just do it already!"

I smirked and began to pull down his boxers, letting myself finally see what has been giving me so many deliciously dirty thoughts.

"Oh goddess..." I moaned as he was let free and boy, was he big. Wide as well as long, I wondered if it would fit.

I wrapped my hands around him and slowly rubbed from his balls to the tip before leaning down and placing a kiss on the head.

He moaned my name as I slowly took him into my mouth and began to suck him off.

He wrapped his hands in my hair and guided me up and down his shaft in a quick rhythm.

When he started to go to fast for me, I let him go with a pop and looked up to his eyes.

They were dark with desire, but the love was so strong that I kissed him hard and whispered, "What do you want to do?" "W-what? Suck or fuck? I don't know, I have a condom in my pocket if you wanna..." He slowly said, looking for any indication of what was about to happen.

"Well, its a good thing that this room is soundproofed." I said as I grabbed him again, positioning him slightly so that I could do what I planned.

"Oh?" "Mhmm. Because I can do this without momma hearing." I whispered before slamming myself down on him, screaming in pleasure as he hit my g-spot, making me cum immediately.

"OH FUCK!" he yelled as he grabbed my hips and flipped us so I was underneath him.

I wrapped my legs around him as he began to thrust into me. With each thrust, I couldn';t help the moans and mewling sounds that I made.

He felt so good and fit inside me so well that he must have been made just for me.

"God, you're so tight... I love you so fucking much..." he growled into my neck right before he bit my neck and didn't let go until I screamed his name as I came again.

He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his neck, thrusting wildly into me as he bit any skin that he could reach.

I came 3 more times before he finally came, growling out my name so sexy that I came again.

He collapsed on me, and I lovingly kissed his face and neck until he looked into my eyes and said, "You are mine. I hope you know that by now."

I smiled lovingly and kissed his lips. "Boy, the only way I'm gonna give this up is if you died."

* * *

Alrighty, I hope that everyone enjoyed some sexy time! I don't know much about the mafia, but the things I know are from documentaries and such. If ya think I got something, please let me know!


	7. So chillax!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. It took me forever to get over some blocked creativity. Not to mention I spent this past school year finishing my thesis and getting an A on it(which doesn't happen very often in that class). I've also been a little wrapped up in my awesome bf. So yeah, I suck a lot... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM... My characters would be better...**

* * *

Chapter 7~

We laid side by side for a couple of minutes, catching our breaths and calming before getting dressed. I giggled as I made my bed, making Jas raise an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't wanna change the sheets until Alice and Rose sit on my bed. That'll show them not to mess with me."

He smiled and laughed, just watching me finish. When I stood up, he pulled me back down to lay on top of him.

"I don't wanna be leaving this bed anytime soon."

I cocked an eyebrow before kissing him sweetly. I pushed myself up and pouted. "But you promised…" I looked at him with my sad face until he sighed and let go of me.

"You are so unfair, Bella Swan." I clapped my hands excitedly and pulled him up and out the door. He got into the driver's seat and to a Volkswagen dealership. After many dejected vehicles, I decided upon a "Salsa" red 2011 Eos. We then drove to the airport to drop the KIA off before driving back to the apartment to show everyone my sexy car. Momma happened to love the car as well, even though it's more of a sports car than anything.

The next thing on my list was to visit the school in person for the first time. Jasper drove us over there, and the building itself was simple breathtaking. We were able to go inside, where he introduced me to the teachers I would have and the rooms I'd most likely have my classes in. Then we got my class schedule: French 4 and Spanish 3, Voice lessons at 7am, Advanced Ballet, Theatre Technique, Acting 3, Algebra 2 and Dance History 1.

"Wow, that's a packed ass schedule. I only have 5 of those classes with you. I have a science instead of math. I also have a study hall instead of the second language. I already speak Spanish." Jasper said as he guided me into the auditorium.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!" I gushed as I looked around.

"Yeah, we have a massive stage and a pit big enough to keep the music majors happy." We continued to walk around the school, until we noticed the sun beginning to set. His phone started ringing, making him grimace as "I'm a little bit country, I'm a little bit rock and roll" start playing. "Who is that?" I asked in between giggles.

"It's Rose. She's the Donny, I'm the Marie in this case. What's up sis? _We just wanted to know if you wanted to meet up with us for dinner. Dad wants to meet her. And introduce us to someone._ Yeah sure, where at? _We're planning for Gallo's. _Alright, sounds fun. See ya soon." He hung up and looked up at me with a smile.

"Ya wanna meet my pop? He invited us to dinner." "Huh, yeah sure that sounds like fun. But what do I wear?" I started freaking out, causing him to grab my hands.

"Babe, you'll be fine. Just chill and wear something pretty. He'll love you, okay?"

I nodded and he drove us back to our building again. I ran upstairs and grabbed a handful of things to wear before running to Alice's apartment down the hall. I banged on the door til she answered, looking worried at my disheveled appearance.

"What's wrong, Bella?" "I'm meeting Jazz's dad tonight. What do I wear?"

She started giggling before pulling me inside. "Stop worrying. I have just thing for you to wear, so chillax." I sighed before dropping the clothes I carried over and put my face into my hands. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

She shook her head before saying, "No, it's perfectly reasonable to feel like that." I smiled in relief before sitting on her bed, waiting for her to show me what to wear.

"Unfortunately, I'm shorter than you so you can't wear my pants. But I have this dress that just doesn't quite work on me. So try it on, and I'll tell you what shoes to wear."

The dress she handed me was red lace, long-sleeved but completely backless, hitting a couple inches above the knee and skin tight. "Oh Alice, I can't accept this. It's breathtaking!"

"Oh yes you can! I don't want it, it's not a good shade of red for me. It's just perfect for you. I'd have given it to Rose, but it'd be too short and she owns way to many red dresses."

I laughed with her before putting it on, seeing her smile in happiness.

"Only thing is you're not wearing proper undergarments for this…" She opened a drawer and handed me a red lace thong and these weird cup thingies for my boobs.

"Uh, what am I doing with these?" I asked referring to the cups I now held.

She sighed, clearly annoyed at my question. "Take the dress and your bra off and change your underwear. Then I'll help you put those on."

I shrugged, doing as she asked. She then took the cups from me and removed this adhesive strip, placing both of them just so. I put the dress back on, while she looked approvingly at me.

"It's absolutely perfect! Jazz is gonna lose his friggin' mind when he sees you. I can trust you to do your hair and make-up, yeah?"

"Of course. Thanks so much Alice!" I hugged her and went back to my apartment, grabbing the shoes she suggested and doing my hair and make-up before waiting for Jazz to come get me.

Several minutes passed before I heard a knock on the front door and my mother answering it. She giggled at something he said, before I heard her yell, "Bells, Jasper is here!"

I left my room, hearing him gasp as he saw me. When I shut the door, I turned around to see him standing there in all black-black pants, shoes and a black button up with the sleeves rolled and the top 2 buttons left undone.

"You look breathtaking, Bells. Dad is gonna love you, so don't you worry. I'll bring her home later, okay Mrs. Swan." He then took my hand as I grabbed my bag and pulled my keys out, leaving the apartment.

The minute we left he pulled me to him and kissed me softly before resting his forehead against mine. "You really do look beautiful. I'm guessing Ali gave this to you..." I nodded before pulling him out of the building and to my car, passing him the keys as he opened the door for me to get in.

"We'll be meeting Rose and Emmet there, so don't worry about any interrogation happening. You'll get introduced and talk and such, so don't be anxious, ok?" I smiled at him as he entwined our fingers together and kissed my hand as he pulled out of the spot and onto the entrance.

The ride there was quiet, the radio playing as we both just enjoyed being in each others presence. We sang along to some songs, sometimes discussing possible dance routines to them. We finally got there after what seemed like forever and it was a quaint little building across from a hospital and what he said was Route 1.

Rose waved to us as he parked next to a huge white monstrosity of a jeep. Emmet was leaning against it with Rose in his was dressed similiarly to Jazz, with the exception of his shirt being light grey. Rose wore a skin tight hot pink and grey dress that looked like animal print with shockingly high heels in grey. She winked at me as i stood next to them.

"You nervous at all, Bella?" I nodded, blushing as Jazz wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Any idea when dad is gonna get here?" he asked Rose as they led us into the restaurant.

"He's here already, I was told to wait to come in until you got here." He raised an eyebrow questionably while she shrugged in response.*

The hostess looked up with a beatific smile and hunger in her eyes as she saw us walking through the door, her eyes focused solely on Jasper. "Can I help you, sir?"

"We're here for Whitlock, should be party of 6. I was told he was here already?" She nodded and replied, "Follow me and I'll show you where they are sitting."

I nudged Rose, who took one look at my face before laughing. "Oh Bells, jealousy looks adorable on you." Emmet and Jasper looked as well, Emmet understanding while Jasper looked confused.

"Dude, the hostess is eyein' you like a mofo. Bells is jealous as shit, namean?" Emmet said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Who's eyein' Jazz?" I heard a deep voice with a southern accent ask.

We all turned around as Rose threw herself at the man to hug him. "Daddy!" He hugged her back, before pulling Jasper into a hug. He shook hands with Emmet before turning his eyes onto me.

He looked like an older version of Jasper with his eyes and a straight version of his hair, but looked more at ease wearing a suit and tie than Jazz did in his button up.

"You must be the girl Jasper is seeing. I never did get your name, just how beautiful and amazing you were from both of my children." As he said this, a woman with white blonde hair smacked him on the shoulder saying, "Zacharias you couldn't stop telling me about a girl named Bella that you couldn't wait to meet."

He blushed before taking her hand and kissing it lovingly. "Well take a seat everyone, I'm sorry if I embrassed you Bella. I just like joking around with everyone."

I could feel my eyes well with tears, his statement reminding me of Charlie and his jokester personality.

"You went and made her cry! Dad, you are such an asshole!" Rose hissed at him.

"No, I'm sorry. He just reminds me of my dad..." Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I pulled away and dabbed at my eyes with my napkin. "I'm sorry, no I'm not embarrassed, but I am now."

"Well, now that that's done... I'm Irina Denali. Your dad's girlfriend."

* * *

**OK guys, I hope it was worth the wait! Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
